Christmas Miracles
by ghostwolf54
Summary: Katie wants to bring more Christmas cheer to the Palm Woods after everyone's back. How will she complete this task?With the help of her two friends.  Rated T for no reason


**Ok...so I thought That I should take a break from writing Logan and Camille stories. So how do you all feel about a story with Katie bringing a bit more Christmas cheer? I hope you'll like it. The OC Susie belongs to Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen, and Tanner belongs to Runs With The Werewolves.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:We've been through this people. I don't own ANYTHING!**

**Wanna Be Friends?**

Katie's POV

Man, its good that everyone's back. The PalmWoods was beginning to get a bit lonely. But still, we did have the best Christmas ever! Food, lost of presents, and family. How can it not be awesome?

I saw Camille and Jo walk in and heard them talking about Logan.

"Wait,wait what did he give you?" I heard Jo say.

"He gave me CANNED HAM."I heard Camille say rather annoyed. Jo began to laugh but then quickly began explaining."He did last minute shopping,Camille. At least he tried to give you a present."Camille shrugged before both girls entered the elevator.

"Ay,ya,yai Logan."Why did he fail on getting her a present?For god's sake, he is in a_ boy band._ He could have gotten Gustavo to order something nice...

I kept thinking until I heard a loud explosion coming from 's office.

Out came running a brown haired girl and began to talk frantically to me.

"HIDEMEPLEASE!"

I stared at her until I pointed to a plant pot. She was able to hide just in time because came charging out of his office, covered in a fine white powder. I then realized that it was crushed peppermint when he came charging to me.

"have you seen Susanna McNealy?" He said with a huff.

"Susanna who?" I answered.'_So thats the girls name..'_ I thought, trying not to stare at the plant pot.

"If you see her, tell her to go and clean my office!" He yelled,then left."well that was a close one..."I muttered.

After he left, I turned to where Susanna was hiding. She came out from where she was hiding and sighed in relief.

"Thanks,"she said."Whats your name by the way?"

"Katie. And I suppose your Susanna?"

"Yeah, but call me Susie."

I nodded and we shook hands."Did you pull that prank?"I asked. She smiled,"Pssh,sure did. I called it operation peppermint."

"Nice thats brilliant!"I said with cheer,throwing my arms up in the air.

She smiled and said thank you. I would have asked more questions,but she had to leave. But at least she gave me her apartment number!Sweet!Now she can help me with my awesome plans!

Oh wait...what was the plan again?Damn, I forgot!

"Stupid,stupid,stupi-AHH!" I crashed into someone and fell back. I looked up to find a blond headed boy staring worriedly at me.

"Oh my god, I-I am so so sorry!I wasn't looking!" he said to me, stammering.

"Well, you should always be looking where you are going punk!" I yelled at him angrily, getting up. But I then regretted my words after I saw the way he was.

He was looking at the ground, and I could tell he was frowning.

I sighed,"Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. It just ticks me off when I fall...Plus, I was already frustrated." he smiled," Well, I'm sorry for crashing into you. My name is Tanner," he said politely extending his hand,"Tanner Micheals."

"Katie Knight." I shook his hand.

"Are you sister of Kendall Knight?Big Time Rush?"

"The one and only!" I answered with a smile."Oh wow I love their music!" He answered cheerfuly.

Katie kept on smiling, but she was actually thinking again. 'Well, my idea is back...maybe he could also help me.'

"Hey, if you wanna, you could come to apartment 2J and meet them. They are always happy to meet fans. Also, you could meet another one of my friends."

"Wow, really? Sounds great! Maybe tomorrow though. So I guess I'll see you then. Bye!

Huh...today went pretty well. Made two friends and now I can begin to plan things.

**Tanner's POV**

She's kinda cute...

Ending sucks I know. But as all my other stories, all this was finished in english class...Ok so I need you to vote. Which couple should I work on in chapter three?Because next chapter they're just gonna plan. So tell me and whichever couple gets most votes I will write about them!

Till then!


End file.
